totarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Venusaur (Pokémon)
Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Ivysaur starting at level 32. It is the final form of Bulbasaur. Venusaur is the version mascot of both Pokémon Green and LeafGreen, appearing on the boxart of both. According to R,B(G): The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. According to Y: The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy. According to G: By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. According to S: It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. According to C: As it warms itself and absorbs the sunlight, its flower petals release a pleasant fragrance. According to R,S: There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. According to E: Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. According to FR: A bewitching aroma wafts from its flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle. According to LG: The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. According to D,P,P: After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. According to HG: By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. According to SS: It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. According to B,W: あめの　ふった　よくじつは　せなかの　はなの　かおりが　つよまる。かおりに　さそわれ　ポケモンが　あつまる。 (After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon.) Trivia *Like Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, Venusaur's skin color alternates from bright green in earlier generations (arguably due to the limitation of the Game Boy and Game Boy Color) to a blueish green in later ones. Besides, in the anime, high grade console games and official artwork it has been depicted with light blue skin. *Similarly, the spots on Venusaur's flower have been depicted yellow (in Generation III and IV sprites), pink (in Generation V sprites and FireRed/LeafGreen artwork), and white elsewhere. *The amount of petals in Venusaur's flower has been five, like the real Rafflesia, in Japanese Red and Green, Generation II and III sprites and six elsewhere. *Venusaur’s sprites in Red, Blue and Green depicts its skin with darker spots, like Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, instead of warts. *Venusaur is the first fully evolved Pokémon in National Dex order. *Venusaur is the first Pokémon by National Dex order to feature a gender difference. *It is the only Kanto starter Pokémon to feature a gender difference, if one is not to count Pikachu. *Venusaur is the exact same size as another Grass-type Pokémon, Tropius. Both have a height of 6 feet 7 inches (2.0m) and a weight of 220.5 pounds (100.0kg). *Venusaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser is the same: 003. This makes it and its evolution family one of only five families of Pokémon (comprising thirteen Pokémon altogether) to have the same numbers in more than one Pokédex-like listing. *Venusaur is one of two Pokémon that shares no types with other main series version mascots. The other is Groudon. Notable Venusaurs *Saur, which belongs to Red, and he has on hand.